Connectors are used as a means of electrically connecting and disconnecting circuits or machines. Shielded connectors are used to shield the electrical signal contacts of matable connectors to isolate the signal contacts from exterior interference.
When the male connecting section, which protrudes from the metal shield member of the connector, is inserted into the female connecting section of another connector which protrudes from the metal shield member thereof, the metal shield members electrically engage each other. The result is a shielded connector which is constructed so that the connected parts are enclosed by a metal shield.
The connecting part of the male connector is in the form of a dielectric section of the dielectric housing having holes in which contact sections of electrical contacts are located. The male connecting part is covered by a section of the metal shield member. When the male connector is connected to the female connector, the metal-covered male connecting section is inserted into the female metal connecting section of the female connector and the electrical contacts of the connectors are electrically engaged. The metal shields of both connectors also make electrical contact with each other thereby shielding the electrically-connected contacts.
The metal shield member of the female connector is usually stamped and formed so that it fits onto the dielectric housing of the connector. On the other hand, the connecting section of the male connector is configured as described above which leaves very little space between the dielectric housing and the metal shield thereover. The connecting section of the male connector is to be inserted into the metal female connecting section of the female connector. If the dielectric part of the male connecting section is to be molded in a metal frame, which is die cast so that it fits into the mold, it is difficult to mold plastic by flowing it into the enclosed section of the metal frame and form the holes in which the electrical contacts are to be positioned to the outer end of the male connecting part because the walls formed in the plastic between the holes and the enclosed metal section are very thin.
In the aforementioned male connector, a metal shield which has been cast or stamped and formed, is mounted on the dielectric housing and includes a section covering the contact-carrying section of the housing defining a male connecting part. This is the main reason for the high cost of the connector. In addition, a slight amount of play between the male connecting section formed from the dielectric housing and the metal shield enclosing it is inevitable. This is a reason for its low product reliability.